


【KKH/TK】小别胜新婚

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】小别胜新婚

  
“别闹了…你、”从车上下来后就已经完全憋不住了，半小时前还在装模作样地批阅文件，神情自若的样子很难想象和现在急躁热切的是同一个人。

时间切换到一刻钟前，下了班后被人一声不吭地拽进车里，关上门就是一顿狂风骤雨般的胡乱亲咬。也能理解啊，好不容易出差回来了嘛，对面恋人又是个性欲旺盛的年轻男性，这么多天忍得也怪难受吧，况且自己在电话里还故意‘笨拙’地撩拨了一番——被压在副驾驶上舔吻耳朵和附近肌肤的时候光一妥协地从喉间发出了舒服的轻哼，在身上笔挺的西服被彻底扒开前将食指插进他的发间，仰起脖子露出颈间细嫩的肌肤方便男人可以亲吻到更多敏感的地方。

“有没有想我。”说这话的时候食指已经隔着裤子探进了股缝间来回摩擦，仿佛不是在问光一而是在问他一直以来接纳自己承欢的地方。外套解开后白色的内搭衬衫挂在了臂弯处，堂本刚舔吻着他的脖子，吸嘬出几块深色的红印后顺着颈线在他光滑的肩膀上咬出一个个通红的牙印，光一扬起下巴按着他埋在颈间的脑袋闷闷地笑，被弄的舒服了就时不时凑在他耳畔轻喘几声，下身有一下没一下地蹭着刚腿间硬胀的性物，手上却强硬地拽着刚不给他脱自己的裤子。

“我想操你…”

“可是我想先洗个澡。”  
衣服凌乱地挂在了肩上，西服裤的拉链也拽开了大半，被人压在身上红着脸边喘边笑，又在把人撩出火的时候才后知后觉地换成一副正经八百的模样，这都多少次了。在外地出差时光一打来的那通电话也是，自己叫着他的名字弄到了高潮，事后却一句‘我累了’便草率地挂断，害得他大半夜又跑去浴室冲冷水澡，最后还是忍不住想着他的脸撸了一发。

堂本刚觉得他就是欠操。

拉开距离后那双不安分的手在他胯间鼓起的地方不轻不重地揉弄了几下，堂本刚握紧方向盘深吸了口气，踩上离合器的动作也受了影响般小幅度抖了一下。似乎是车内暧昧的气氛太过热烈，握在手中的硬物也比往常更烫了，光一有些心虚地瞥了眼旁边眸色暗沉不断调整呼吸的恋人，终于在引擎发出野兽般的低吼时不着痕迹地收了手，颇不自在的坐在副驾驶上整理起身上的衣物。

“光一，咱们一会儿慢--慢——洗。”

 

＊  
宽敞的浴室热气弥漫，蒙了层水雾的玻璃门外隐约可见两具赤裸交缠的身体。细微的呻吟在水声戛然而止时蓦地拔高了几分，光一双手撑着光滑的瓷砖低叫着绷起发颤的脊背，插进里面的第三根手指在一番乱捅后转而用指腹打着圈地揉起了体内凸起的敏感点，频率和力度也像是背后男人的性情一般琢磨不定，时而集中迅猛时而又折磨人的缓慢，指尖戳在要命的地方搔刮总是会激出一片融入空气的颤音，光一强忍的叫声也会在这时变成软绵无力的颤悠音节。堂本刚一边啃咬他的脖子一边用手指换着法地操他，含住他的地方很快就被刺激得时不时紧缩几下，湿濡的肉壁舍不得松口般把他吸吮得更牢，那样子就像是在勾引自己。

光一紊乱的呼吸在水蒸气的影响下变得更加粗重，后穴被弄得湿痒难耐，刺激下分泌的肠液将穴口浸润得松松软软，进出因此顺畅了许多，动作幅度变大后半勃的阴茎逐渐充血肿胀，透明的黏液也在愈发急躁的指奸中一滴滴地从湿润的铃口中溢了出来，光一咬着唇随着节奏断断续续地轻声呻吟着，略带鼻音的低喘混合着下体嗞啾的水声刺激得堂本刚头脑一热，没等他好好适应就用力掐住了光一无意识扭动的腰，穴内搅动的手指更加粗暴地肆意蹂躏起会让他爽的地方，激烈的快感迅速从尾椎窜到腰脊扩散到全身，光一握紧拳头不受控制地惊叫了一声，绷直的双腿又一次在快速而密集的抽插中软了下来。

“别戳嗯…哈…啊……”  
已经被手指操到想射了，大腿根部在隐隐颤抖，光一抬起手臂勉强用手肘撑住不断下陷的身体，刚紧紧环住他劲瘦的腰，想往前躲的臀部由此无处可逃地被拉得更近，光一垂下脑袋气息不稳地喘着气，在自己真的快要受不了时强压着尖叫的冲动呜嗯着让他停，他觉得后穴在玩弄下湿的快能流出水了。憋了很久的人又不只是刚一个，当熟悉的撩拨和爱抚重新落在身上时所有敏感的神经似乎都被唤醒了，热气腾腾的浴室把身体蒸得发烫，每一处细胞仿佛都在扑面而来的快感中缓缓张开，堂本刚看着眼前双颊潮红眼眶湿润的男人忍不住又往重重地碾上那处，一边亲吻他潮湿的耳朵一边将怀里突然开始奋力挣扎人锢得更用力，熟悉的极乐快感陡然间袭遍全身，伴随着一声带上哭腔的呻吟，紧致的甬道深处猛地震颤了一下，一股浓厚的精液从颤巍着的阴茎前端喷射了出来，高潮中的身体还在不停的发抖，光一打颤的膝盖无力地贴着瓷砖，在手指终于拔出体内后偏过头哀怨地瞪了他一眼，这一眼在堂本刚看来就是调情。

“呜嗯——不…好大…”

“宝贝，是你太紧了。”空虚的后穴再次被更热更大的东西所填满，紫胀的性器插进前所未有深处的过程过于刺激，光一呜咽着张开手指狠狠挠了几下瓷砖，臀部反射性地往前躲想要逃避进一步的侵犯，太大了…不管多少次还是无法一下子接受他的尺寸，肉刃在敏感的肉壁缓缓磨蹭着，堂本刚搂住光一的腰让他直起身，边耸动胯部往深处顶边要求他带着自己走出浴室。已经射过一次的地方很快又被撩拨的起了反应，发软的双腿微曲着几乎要迈不动脚步，光一扶着墙两步一歇地往前走，时不时被顶到敏感点逼出几滴眼泪，颤颤巍巍地差点跪下来。走到玻璃门的时候阴茎又开始淌出黏哒哒的前液了，光一不连贯的呻吟变得绵长的起来，朦胧的玻璃面很快被紧贴在上面的赤裸身体蹭出了暧昧轮廓，边走边操的强烈刺激轻而易举地就爽得他腿根发抖，光一转过头要哭不哭地求他慢点动，意料之中换来一波更加过分的猛烈抽插，耳边传来的粗重喘息掺合着几句沙哑的低语，堂本刚一边干他一边帮他拉开紧闭的玻璃门，他牵着光一的手移到门边，在他哆哆嗦嗦地抓稳了之后再次找准角度狠狠操了几下。

“啊啊！哈嗯——啊、轻…呜慢点…”

“怎么…不行了？”  
臀瓣被猝不及防地扇了几巴掌，光一紧绷着小腿被打的啜泣不止，等到从浴室出来后他已经直不起腰了，闷闷的鼻音在这时显得更重了几分，湿漉红润的脸颊上分不清是汗水还是眼泪，耳朵和鼻尖更是红的厉害，就连呻吟的腔调都变了味，进了卧室后光一哭着摇头说他走不动了，半个身体贴在刚的身上怎么也不愿意再动一下，后穴也像是讨好他一般规矩而卖力地吸吮着胀大的肉刃，堂本刚喘着气捏了下他的臀肉直接把人摁在了墙上，阴茎变换着角度在他体内绕着敏感处转了几圈，光一被他磨得连连低叫，原本就站不稳的双腿又哆嗦着往墙面贴，这一贴就被按的更死，下面高昂的性器几乎都蹭上了粗糙的墙面，整个圈在怀里后堂本刚也不再管他受不受得了，挺动腰肢就是一顿猛烈而集中的狠干，光一哭叫着在插入抽离的动作晃动着身体，微翘的乳头一次次摩擦过墙壁，不一会儿就变得肿胀艳红，阴茎也被干得越来越硬，一边滴着水一边蹭着墙，痛爽交加的奇妙感觉一定程度上放大了后面被持续操干的酥骨快感，快到临界点时光一感觉尾椎像通了电一般，头皮发麻腰脊一颤，身体像是脱了力似的直往下坠，刚把他重新捞起来，膝盖抵在他膝窝里迫使他勉力撑着发软的双腿，感觉到他快高潮时抽插的频率又快了几分，接连不断的深顶直接把他操得哭了出来，起初只是咬着牙哭，哽咽着不让自己过于失控，后来呻吟又被操的破碎，堵在喉咙里的叫声像哭腔又似奶音，光一转过脸泪眼汪汪地看着刚，语无伦次地想要表达什么。

“啊啊…呜、哈啊——不行了、呜呜…”

“憋坏了吧…嗯？”第二次射出来的东西虽说没有第一次那么浓厚但量也足够多了，高潮后光一整个人都软了下来，堂本刚在他痉挛的甬道内慢慢抽插着，好像每次捅进去都能再逼出一小股浊白，就这样断断续续地被插射了一会儿，光一哽咽着时不时抽搐几下，在紧跟而来的另一波陌生快感中满脸泪痕地摇着头向他求饶

“刚…哈…哈啊…站不住了…不要快呜——”

“别哭了…再哭干死你。”他爱死了光一脱下衣服陷入情欲后对自己无所保留的样子，不会像平时那样摆着一张冷淡的禁欲脸也不会刻意与自己保持一段微妙的距离。他喜欢做爱时光一气音和喘息里藏不住的哭音，喜欢他被按在身下意乱情迷呻吟的淫荡模样，每次听到那样勾人的叫声都会让他身体发烫欲火腾升，就像现在这样，示弱的哭喊非但不会让他心软反而更会激起他恶劣的凌虐欲。意识到堂本刚压低的声线带有几分威胁的意味，光一抽泣着咬住指节不再让自己叫出来，喉咙里发出的短促音节显然又无法满足他任性总裁的恶趣味，握拳的双手很快被抓住摁在了头顶上方，叫不叫都是一样的会被他继续欺负，光一忍不住委屈得抽着气，眼泪汗水黏的满脸都是。

他每次抽抽搭搭的时候后穴就咬的更紧，堂本刚被他夹的爽了就开始舔他耳朵，粗喘着气咬脖子和后颈，发了狠地猛操前列腺，光一被他顶的眼泪直流，大腿痉挛身体一抽一抽的又想射了，原以为铃口里涌出的是稀薄的精液，刚伸手探到他腿间摸了摸光一湿漉的性器，却意外发现那里只是一直在往外流着水，

“宝贝儿你可真湿……”拇指挤压着铃口抹掉了溢出的一片黏稠，光一颤抖着发出了享受而甜蜜的呻吟，持续的前列腺高潮中盈满眼眶的泪水一行行滑下脸颊，失焦的黑眸雾气迷蒙，涎水从嘴角流到下巴，也不求他慢了反而往后靠，刚埋在他肩颈处贪婪地闻着他身上熟悉的柠檬清香，感受甬道深处轻微战栗带来的快感以及光一主动晃动臀部迎合自己的无意识动作。

察觉到他是真的撑不住后刚环着他的腰把人压在了床上让他跪趴着重新插了进去，没动作几下光一便跪都跪不住了，颤抖的膝盖不一会儿就软下来，后穴一吸一缩地裹吮着刚越来越胀的性器，高度敏感的状态下他甚至能感受到体内那根火热契子上跳动的脉络，快感腾升中又想要得快疯了，他背对着刚身体后仰跨坐在他身上转过头撒娇一般向他索吻，被亲得上气不接下气也不忘黏糊糊地求他操自己“没…没劲了…你动一动…哈…嗯、啊啊——”

刚被他夹的正爽，粗喘着气骂了句脏话便将光一箍在怀里从下往上把人干的直往上缩，光一跪坐在他胯上叫的嗓子都哑了，身体颠簸着阴茎也打着颤的晃，稀薄的精液不知何时又从湿漉漉的铃口里淌出来，一起一伏的时候顺着囊袋流到交合处，光一拱着腰又被操到无精高潮了一次，痉挛绞紧的甬道如愿以偿地把律动的硬物吸咬得射了出来，几股浓厚的精液激到深处的瞬间光一绷起脊背抓着床单剧烈抖动了几下，随后像被抽光力气一般软软地趴在了床上，刚将他翻过身面对着自己，几次高潮后他的大腿不停地发颤，红肿的小穴在性器拔出后迫不及待地流出了浊白的精液，刚俯身吻了吻光一哭红的眼睛，仰躺在床上的男人伸手去勾他的脖子，才拔出的性器再次畅通无阻地插了进去，光一惊喘着重新倒回床上死死攥紧被子，他的双腿撑着床单，蜷起的脚趾陷入了柔软的被褥中，紧绷着的臀部也因此借力微微悬空，无意识的动作反而将私密处更加清晰的暴露了出来，几次浅浅地抽插后堂本刚终于忍受不了地红着眼低喘着抓起他的大腿挂在肩膀上继续狠狠地操了起来，每一次都蹭过前列腺顶到可及的最深处，几百来下后光一已经快要崩溃了，激烈的快感一波接一波的疯狂袭来，他拼命摇着脑袋身体抖得不成样，攥着床单哭叫着向他求饶，憋了这么多天的精液几乎都射尽了，泛红的眼尾湿润润的，头发也是湿了大半把枕头都洇出一片痕迹，沙哑的哭嗓变成委屈的谩骂，最后还是哭哭啼啼地支起手臂，摇摇晃晃地勾着刚的脖子，他一手摸在两人的交合处感受那片黏腻湿润，在咕啾的水声和肉体撞击声中亲吻刚的嘴唇，换了一种方式小动物一样柔声恳求他放过自己。

“刚…刚、别动了…呜会坏的…”嘴唇被用力吮吸了一下，湿软的舌头轻而易举地就溜进了口腔和他亲密交缠，快感攀升中刚没有选择心软地停下动作，他温柔地回应着光一主动献来的吻，身下却开始了更加过分的行为。抚摸交合处的一只手指被捉住抵在了外翻的穴肉处，刚勾起光一的手指让他插进去，引导着他挠搔抽插中带出的敏感嫩肉，陌生而剧烈的快感瞬间引爆了全身上下敏感的神经，光一尖叫着蜷缩起脚趾反弓起身体紧紧搂住他脖子，指甲不受控制地在刚后背挠出了几道红印，体内的肉刃还在顶弄着敏感点，而且越来越快越干越狠，光一剧烈的颤抖着，高昂的呻吟时断时续，没过一会儿就被操的后穴一阵痉挛，颤抖的阴茎流出一汩黏液，紧接着便夹紧双腿不受控制地呜咽着尿了出来，淡色的液体溅在了两人的小腹间，光一抬起手臂遮住眼睛忍不住小声哭泣着，在他尿得差不多后刚终于也缴械投降射进了甬道，瘫在怀里的人已经神情恍惚地除了啜泣和发抖外几乎没了其他的反应。

餍足后刚突然有些心疼了起来，他亲了亲光一湿漉漉的头发慢慢拔出了才发泄完的性物，里面自然而然地淌出了更多混杂的体液，嫣红外翻的小穴上沾满了浊白，微开的大腿仍然会不时颤抖几下，被体液打湿的耻毛杂乱的黏在一起，被过分蹂躏过的下体不堪入目地狼藉。光一在意识朦胧中感觉到自己好像陷进了某个温柔乡，整个身体都暖暖的很舒服，和自己身上一样的柠檬清香紧紧包裹着他，就像是被人抱在怀里一样——

呼吸的频率和总爱搂着他腰胡乱摸的手法……的确是在被他抱着吧。光一累到懒得再撑起眼皮看是谁，不要脸还爱撒娇，一做爱就丝毫不节制的任性混蛋除了堂本刚还会有谁。…虽然这次主动玩火勾引他也有自己的责任就是了。

  
不。  
光一翻身调整睡姿时不小心牵动了下体火辣红肿的地方，他吸了口气恨恨地咬着牙背对着刚，腾出一只手用力掐了下刚环在腰间的手臂，非常的用力。

最后的反思结果是

堂本刚，禁不起诱惑，得改。

 

 

 


End file.
